


Summer Romances

by LexAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Possessive Behavior, idk what to rate yet, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAngel/pseuds/LexAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mostly Billdip, some Mabel x Pacifica)</p><p>According to Mabel, having a summer romance is a necessity, and she is in need of several. Dipper on the other hand...only truly loves one person. Wendy. But everyone knew that he was getting nowhere with her. Mabel tries to convince Dipper that he needs to move on, but he is unsure of what to do in this sort of a situation. He has a major crush on Wendy, and just refuses to give her up. But a certain demon is going to change that. Bill Cipher was going to make Dipper forget he even had a crush on the red headed cashier girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel sighed turning through the pages of her scrap book, all of her summer romances with 'X's drawn through them, "Why have all of my Summer romances gone wrong!?" She she made a small disproved sound through her teeth as she slammed the cover of the book shut, "All of my dates have either been evil, creepy, or just impossible to be with." She exclaimed, her words slightly muffled by a pillow she'd tossed her face into.

"Remind me why you need a 'Summer Romance' again?" Dipper said in a baffled tone of voice, "I mean, won't you just have to leave after summer? You wouldn't get to see them for another school year anyways." He explained, sitting nearby, flipping through his journal.

"Well duh! That makes the bond stronger, and the parting all the more tragic!" Mabel said dramatically, probably in her own little fantasy world, "Don't you know that all good romances have a dramatic moment where the two have to break apart? And then they always find each other in the end and live happily ever after!" She squealed and hugged onto the pillow she had previously been mopping on.

"I think you've been watching those romance movies way too much... either that or you've been reading too many romance novels. That's not how relationships work." Dipper replied duly.

Did she really believe in all of that fluff?

Mabel only gasped at what her twin had said, "You don't believe in 'Happily ever afters'!?" She asked then stopped to think for a second, "don't you believe in true love?" She asked in a droopy voice as if this had a large affect on her.

Dipper admittedly had a large crush on Wendy, but he also knew that she'd never love him back. So...did he believe in true love?

"No, I don't." He crossed his arms with an almost annoyed look on his face.

Mabel sat still for a second before she knew what he'd been thinking, "You need to get over her!"

"Get over who?" Dipper asked, although he knew what she'd meant.

"Wendy! You need to find someone who can love you back! Someone who can obsess over you like you obsess over Wendy!" She the her hands into the air as she spoke.

"I-I do not obsess over her!" Dipper stammered with a large blush in the general face area.

"Phhht! Oh please!" Mabel laughed with a wave of her hand, "We all know you do!" 

Dipper didn't reply, he only pushed his nose back into his book to cover his blush as he turned the pages. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, he finally spoke, "whatever..."

He tried not to pay attention to his sister's snorts and giggles as he continued to read.

Meanwhile...

Bill laughed as he watched the two kids from the attic window. Of course he could always watch them through other ways, but what fun would that be? The twins had amused him and amazed him in many ways, especially Pine Tree. The boy had nearly killed himself many times while trying to solve mysteries, but didn't seem to care. Boy was it funny when he'd taken Dipper's body as his own little meat suit. It was fun to be Dipper. But it was even funnier afterword when the boy had been sick in the hospital for two weeks after that. 

It was funny how Dipper sneezed like a kitten...and Bill had the urge to turn him into a kitten too. But he'd hold back on that one...for now at least. And what was Shooting star talking about? "True Love"? Love was an ironic thing. Bill Cipher didn't know the meaning of it. But he did know how to 'Own' things. And that's all they were, items. Items that amused him.

That's when it struck him. Pine Tree was amusing. More than that, he was hilarious! So that's just what he'd do... He was going to Own Dipper. Bill Cipher wanted to start a game that only he could win.


	2. Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper considers a deal, but doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into.

Dipper couldn't sleep. But then again, when could he? Monsters were everywhere, and he always seemed to grow worried with every creek the old shack made. Of course he was probably just over thinking it...maybe.

Dipper's eyes traveled to his sister, who's face held a light smile as she snored softly. He knew that monsters weren't the only thing he needed to worry about. Gideon had also been sending Mabel creepy letters, and now that he was actually out of jail, it was a possibility that he would be around too. 

Still, he wouldn't let Gideon get so close as to even touch her. No, he wouldn't let that happen. 

Dipper took a moment to think of something other than Gideon. He groaned, wishing that he could just sleep in peace. But that wasn't an option. Of course. It never was. Even if Dipper did manage to get some sleep, he was almost certain that Bill would make him regret it.

Stupid monsters.

Stupid Gideon.

Stupid Demon!

All of his thoughts came to a halt as he heard a loud creek in the shack, making the floor let out a low groan. Some one was here.

Dipper managed a gulp as he tried to turn the lights on, but the old lamp didn't budge. It was dark, and he couldn't see. And... he was positive that someone or something was right in front of him. Even if there was someone there, he wouldn't know it. The only light came from the window from the starry night.

"H-hello?" Dipper asked softly, in almost a whisper, "Gruncle Stan...is that you?"

...no response. He tried again, "Gideon? I swear, if it's you, I'll call the police!" He said, a bit louder.

Still. No response. "Who's there? Th-this isn't funny!" Dipper began to sound more worried as he spoke.

Before he could continue to speak (more like stutter) an obnoxious laugh filled the room, "Oh but it is! It's extremely funny. Hilarious even! You shoulda seen the look on your face kid!" The triangle's bright glow filled the room light, and it took a bit for Dipper to adjust, "And the stuttering? Boy, I'll tell ya, it's like being in a real life horror movie!" 

Dipper gasped, "you again!" Dipper should have known...but somehow he knew it was him all along. He just didn't want it to be him. He didn't want to believe that the stupid common had continued to pester him. "What do you want this time?" He groaned, "I'm not making any deals with you!"

"Yeesh kid, you always assume that I wanna make a deal!" Bill Cipher said in his obnoxious tone of voice with the role of his eye.

It baffled Dipper how his sister hadn't woken up due to the obnoxious voice of the demon.

"If you don't want a deal, then what DO you want?" Dipper practically barked at the other.

"I just need you to stay still for a couple of minutes." Bill replied with the twist of his cane.

Dipper scrunched his nose up in confusion, "Why would you want me to WoooOKAY! What are you doing!?" He let out a "manly" shriek as the demon held a grip on his chin and turned his head from side to side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill Cipher paused for an effect, "I'm looking at you. Well, examining you anyways."

"Can't you 'look at me' from a distance?" Dipper cringed. And...why did he gave to use the word 'examining'? Like Dipper was some sort of animal, or an experiment.

"Nope!" He replied with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Dipper had then realized that he was no longer in his bed. He was no longer in his own room. His sister was gone as well...did this mean...that he'd been asleep this whole time? After realizing that he probably was asleep, he also realized he was in a hallway. The design of the hallway had been similar to the mystery shack, but not quite the same. The wood had been a shade or two darker, and the area had been seemingly empty. It'd been as if he were trapped there, against his own will.

Dipper yelped, not realizing how far the demon had got into 'looking' at him. He pushed the triangle away and secured his belt the demon had undone, and shot a glare at him. 

Dipper was not letting the demon anywhere near his shorts! He didn't even know why he'd allowed Bill to touch him at all!

 

Once again, Bill laughed, "Oh please Pine Tree! No need to be so embarrassed! It's not like I haven't seen it before." 

Dipper blushed at the comment, "What the heck man!? Why are you even doing this in the first place!? I thought you hated humans!" 

"Hate is such a strong word...besides, you meat bags amuse me!" He chirped, "and that's why, I wanna give it a go! You know, be one of you dumb meat bags!"

"Wait." Was he- "Nononono. No. This can't be happening." Dipper pushed the triangle even further away and began to pace, "Why!?"

"Why not?" Bill hummed in amusement, "And what better way to make a meat suit than to get an example?" He said, almost giddy at the thought of dismantling Dipper's thoughts so quickly.

"What? Is THAT what this is all about!?" Dipper said, not sure if whether to be afraid or annoyed. Bill's grin was definitely ticking Dipper off, and-

Wait...grin!? Dipper was surprised at how quickly the demon just made a human body appear (it's not everyday you see something like this happen). At least...He thought it was human. His canines were larger than the average human tooth. And... pointer. He was abnormally tall, like slender man. Only, in Dipper's opinion, Bill Cipher was much scarier than a man without a face. He had vibrant, impossibly golden hair that was messily pulled back, but a few stands lingered over his forehead, framing his tan, yet pale skin. If course he still only had one eye, which remained cat like, piercing into the golden color if his iris. He wore a golden vest, like Dipper's, but more flat with a few triangle buttons. Under that he wore a white blouse with cuffs at his wrists with an addition of right black pants. He also wore his usual bow tie, but had dropped the top hat and cane (at least for now).

Dipper didn't know if it was even possible to speak, due to what could be fear, or... He was just in awe from his attractive appearance. He looked like a magician. A really attractive magician. Dipper found himself blushing with a pout, but he wasn't quite sure why... He wasn't even gay! And there was no way he'd fall for such a terrible person.

"Like watchya see?" Bill joked, but Dipper had yet to respond (if that was even possible), "Unfortunately I have to take care of this stupid body like you filthy humans do." He said bitterly, before he let out a sly grin, "Say, how about we make a deal!"

"You said you didn't come here to make a deal!!!" Dipper glared at disguised human, snapping out of his small trance.

"No, I said that you always assume I'm here to make a deal.That doesn't mean I'm not going to try to make one. But hey! You might actually wanna consider this one!" 

Dipper stayed silent, but nodded for the other to continue.

"If you teach me how to live with this meat suit, and let me live with ya in that old shack of yours for the rest of the Summer, I'll tell you the author of all three journals."

Dipper looked up to the other with interest. Was he...actually considering this?

Blue fire flared on the demons hand as he held it out to the boy, with a toothy smirk, "Do we have a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so rushed! I can't stop drawing, and kinda did this last minute ^_^


	3. It's a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal or no deal? 10, 9, 8, 7654321.

"Uuuuhhmmm..." Dipper thought about it for a few seconds, "C-could you just give me a little more time to think things through?" He stammered, fumbling with his fingers nervously.

"Sure thing kid, I'll give ya ten seconds!" Bill grinned, "If I don't receive an answer within that amount of time, the deal's off completely!" He gave out another obnoxious laugh.

"Wait, what!? Ten seconds!? I can't-" Dipper began frantically, gesturing his hands as he spoke. In a way, Dipper was trying to negotiate with the demon to get at least a couple of days to think it over.

"10." 

"You can't be serious! I-" Dipper faltered in his words as Bill continued.

"9."

"Can't we just work this out!? We could-"

"8." 

"But-" Dipper growled under his breath. He was getting tired of being interrupted. Not to mention how annoying it was.

"7." Bill continued, duly as he glanced at his gloved fingers.

"Bill!!!" Dipper whined. Bill cipher was offering a chance for Dipper to solve all of the mysteries of gravity falls! But could he deal with this bastard for the rest of his precious summer? What would he tell Mabel!? 'Hey I made a deal with psycho over here, and now he's living with us. Don't let him kill you in your sleep'? 

No.

Definitely not that.

"6-5-4-3-2-"

Those weren't even seconds anymore! He passed the numbers so quickly that before Dipper couldn't even process a second thought, he'd gripped the demon's glove covered hand. And Dipper's other hand flew to the hand that lasted by Bill's side, getting a grip on the cuff of his sleeve to make sure that he didn't leave.

"It's a deal!" He shouted quickly with the hang of his head (he didn't want to see the smug look on the demons face), and silently cursed to himself. He didn't have any time to check for loop holes.

Dipper heard Bill chuckle, "Great choice kid!" Dipper looked up, and just as he'd assumed, Cipher had a smug grin on his face, which probably meant that Dipper made the wrong decision.

"Well...if you're going to want to fit in with normal humans, then I suggest you lose a couple of inches. You're literally a walking tree." The boy exclaimed with a groan. If Bill was going to stay at the shack, he was not going to embarrass him.

Bill sighed, "What's wrong with tress?" He muttered, but still shrunk down a bit. Bill was still extremely tall, six ft. At the least. But Dipper supposed that'd be fine...

"And lose the magician look." Dipper turned away to hide his blush. "Wear normal clothes! Not everyone can magically appear attractive everyday!" He tossed his hands up dramatically before crossing his arms, still hidden from the demon's eye.

"So you do admit it! You find me attractive!" Bill grinned, leaning his head over Dipper's shoulder just to mess with him.

The boy blushed again and pushed the other away, "No I don't!" He protested, then quickly changed the subject, "We'll also need a cover up name. My sister doesn't need to know that your a psychopathic dorito who ruined her sock opera and thinks that pain is hilarious. That's the last thing she needs."

Bill hummed in thought, "William." He said, almost instantly after Dipper had explained his reasonings.

"Huh?" Dipper questioned.

"William!" Bill repeated with a smirk, "My name'll be William."

"Oh...alright." Dipper nodded. That name seemed to suit him better anyways.

'Dipper!'

"Oh! Looks like it's time for ya to wake up Pine Tree!" He waved as Dipper gave him a questioning look. Then he remembered, 'right...this was only a dream.'

________^_^__________

"Hey Bro-bro!" Mabel shouted, shaking Dipper's shoulders with a giggle, "Breakfast time!!!"

Something defiantly smelt something good.

Dipper slowly adjusted His eyes,"hmm?...oh, yeah...I'm coming..." He yawned, but Mabel didn't wait and just dragged her twin to the table.

So that's what smelt good.

On the table was a large stack of steaming chocolate chip pancakes, in which the warm creamy scent seemed to fill the room. On the side was a bottle of sappy sweet maple syrup, and of course, his sister's favorite: rainbow sprinkles. Across the table was a pan of golden scrambled eggs with cheese melted on the top of them. Gruncle Stan seemed to be in the middle of making some crispy, but greasy, bacon.

Healthy? No.

Delicious? Yes.

Dipper stretched, trying to remember what he'd been so upset about earlier. Perhaps not upset, but he was definitely annoyed. Something about a dream?

"'Mornin." Stan grumbled as he toppled a few strips of bacon onto each plate.

"Good morning!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper stayed silent as he began to cut his chocolate chip pancake into triangle, bite sized pieces. ...Triangles? Dipper felt himself blush, although he wasn't quite sure why he'd blush due to some pancakes. But this was different. They were triangles-

"Dipper?" Mabel looked expectantly at her twin brother as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of maple soaked, sprinkle covered pancake.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning." Dipper hummed, and decided on cutting his breakfast into squares.

Right before Dipper could take a bite, he heard a loud know at the door. "That's odd... the mystery shack isn't open at this hour..."

"Who cares! Go answer it, and remember to add extra zeros to the price tag before they buy." Gruncle Stan grinned at the thought of extra money, "I'll double your allowance if you get them to get them to buy more than one thing."

"But I don't even get an allowan-" Dipper was interrupted by another loud knock at the door, "fine, I'll get it."

Dipper sighed. Of course Stan sent HIM to get the door, because he was too lazy to get it himself. 

Another knock.

Stupid impatient- "I'm coming!" Dipper shouted with an annoyed look in his face as he opened the door and looked up.

"Heya pine tree! Did ya miss me?" The man laughed.

Oh god. Dipper was pretty sure he just remembered what'd been bugging him all morning, and he wasn't very happy about it either.

It wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's still pretty short...But, thank you for all the nice comments! XD I'm surprised you guys actually like my crazy dramatic writing °_°
> 
> Also, Happy New year! Yay 2015! Getting older and older every year... yaaaay...
> 
> In an unrelated note, I'M SO EXCITED! DISNEY IS MAKING A REAL LIVE CINDERELLA! X3 she iz my favorite princess :3


	4. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper have a rather stupid argument.

"B-Bill?" Dipper winced, just remembering all the things he'd done. The deal... 

"Actually, I go by the name of William." Bill grinned, not seeming innocent or guilty in anyway. His voice didn't seem to echo as much, which was good. At least he didn't stand out around others... Well, of course the bright yellow he wore would attract attention, but it was better than being a glowing triangle.

Dipper face-Palmed at the name, which had only been used for Mabel's sake, "Okay, look," Dipper whispered, "Now's really not a good time, why don't you just come back lat-"

"Nah, we have a deal," Bill said smugly, "and if I recall it correctly, I live here now.." Bill had mentioned living in the shack, Dipper recalled, but he hasn't actually taken it seriously. Even if the demon hadn't made living in the shack part of the deal, he'd convince Dipper it was. Now that he thought about it, Bill could've lied several times in the past couple of minutes.

"No, I mean- I don't-" the boy hesitated, "I wasn't thinking!" People didn't tend to think while they were dreaming. It was more of a... sub-conscious thing talking.

"Why'd you think I made the deal with you while you were dreaming?" 

Bill had a point. He'd planned it out to be like this, didn't he? But what was there to gain here? He probably wanted to destroy the journal... luckily, Dipper had put the journal somewhere that no one could get to, other than the twins that is.

Dipper stared at the demon for a long while, "You're not getting the journal." He said blankly before turning his back to the demon with a sneer.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Bill knew that by the time he was done with the boy, he'd give him whatever he wanted. Then Bill would get bored, and simply toss Dipper away like a piece of garbage. That's how it always was.

Dipper only glared, "I have it in a chest that can only be opened by Mabel and I." He explained, actually pretty proud of what he'd done. It was a well played comment.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Oh no, you locked it with magic that I use every day!" He laughed. 

Dipper was about to make a snappy come back, but was interrupted as Mabel bounced into the room.

"Hey Dip! Who's- Oh my gosh! That man is beautiful!" Mabel easily switched between the two sentences. Of course. She just had to like their enemy!

Dipper just hid his face behind his hands with a groan as his sister marveled over Bill Cipher, "I love that yellow!" She said pointing to the bright colors he wore.

"May I ask for the name of this lovely young lady?" He grinned, taking Mabel's hand and pressing his lips to it.

"No, you may not!" Dipper growled, stepping in front of his sister, ripping Bill's hand from Mabel's. He was not going to lay a finger on his sister!

"Jealous?" Bill smirked and raised a brow as Dipper glared (pouted) upwards with no reply.

"Dipper, relax, he was just being a gentleman!" Mabel giggled, "My name is Mabel." She twisted a few stands of her hair around her finger, "What's your name?"

"My name is William B. Cipher, at your service." He gave a small bow.

Dipper's eyes widened as he starred at the demon with a look that said 'Are you serious!?' He bit his lip and nervously glanced between both his sister, and Bill.

"Wow! That's a neat name, Mister Cipher." She giggled absolutely clueless of his true identity.

"You can just call me Will." He grinned, his one sharp eye glancing in Dipper's direction.

...

He was doing this on purpose! Dipper's face went red as he let out a deep breath and realized he hadn't been breathing.

"Aren't you a charming one?" Mabel laughed, "I'm going to go get Gruncle Stan!" She skipped away with a few more chuckles on the way out.

"Your sister sure is gullible, isn't she?" Bill asked Dipper, more stated, with a villainous smile.

Dipper ignored the question, "What was that!?" He barked.

"What was what?" He replied, innocently, with his eye staring down at the boy.

"Are you just trying to give yourself away!?" Dipper began to freak out.

"That was the plan." Bill said duly, "Of course if you wanted to make another deal..."

"No. Not happening." Dipper replied almost instantaneously.

"It'd only be for something small. I need a place to sleep, don't I?" Bill asked. Did demons even need sleep though?

"There's a guest room you could-"

"No." Bill groaned, "I don't want to sleep alone." If demons did actually sleep, then would it really matter? He'd just sleep alone either way.

"But it's a perfectly fine room. And there's nowhere else to-" it really was a nice room. Mabel and Dipper had fought over it a couple of times.

"There's your bed." The Demon spoke as if it were clear.

"I am not sleeping on the floor!" Dipper bit back.

"Who said you were sleeping on the floor?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the guest room either." Dipper said in a bored tone of voice. He wasn't going to leave his sister in her room, alone with that freak.

"You could sleep in your bed, with me." Bill explained, stepping closer to Dipper.

...

"No!" Dipper blushed as he pushed the demon away.

"Phhht. You afraid of me sleeping in your bed?" Bill teased.

"Yes!" Dipper shouted back to the demons surprise.

"Too weak to handle me sleeping next to you?" Bill chuckled.

"No!" Dipper wasn't that weak...was he?

"I bet you are!" The Demon practically sang.

"No I'm not!" Dipper's face grew red as he spoke, growing annoyed at the demon's words.

"I guess you can't even makes a small, simple deal like this because you're a wimp."

"Am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine! I will! It's a deal!" Dipper shook the demons hand without thinking (again).

Dipper pulled away, and felt himself slowly calm down. Then he felt confused, "wait... what just happened?"

"You made a deal with me in the heat of the moment."Bill said smugly with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"I... I'm sorry, but what was the deal we made again?" Dipper had been so caught up in the argument, he hadn't even remembered what it was about.

"I keep my identity a secret, and you let me have half of your bed." Bill said with a shrug.

Okay, Dipper took a deep breath, so what? It was one stupid deal.... what could go wrong?

Dipper heard feet tapping in the floor, and knew Mabel was coming back. So, Dipper took this time to brush of his vest and take another deep breath so that he didn't look like he'd just had an argument on where "William" was sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, but my battery is running low... so, I apologize! ^_^ haha. Another reason for the short chapter is because I'm a lazy writer ;P


End file.
